The invention relates to a pipe liner configuration.
In pipeline refurbishing (e.g. gas pipes) it is known to run a plastic liner pipe through an existing steel pipe. However there can be problems with insertion due to bends and other partial obstructions to the passage of the liner pipe.
According to the invention there is provided a liner pipe for lining an existing pipe comprising a first elongate portion of plastics material and including a second portion extending from the first portion and having a flexibility substantially greater than the first portion to assist in insertion through an existing pipe.
The second portion is preferably of corrugated construction.
The second portion preferably terminates in nose-cone configured to enable a seal to be formed between the liner pipe and the existing pipe and provided with stopper means temporarily to prevent fluid flow into the liner pipe.